Jack White
' Jack White' (born John Anthony Gillis; July 9, 1975), not to be confused with the popular UK dance band leader during the two world wars (sometimes referred to as Jack White & His Band or Jack White & His Collegians), is an American musician, singer-songwriter, record producer, multi-instrumentalist, designer, director, writer, and actor, who founded the White Stripes with his ex wife Meg White in 1997, before disbanding the band in 2011. On April 24, 2012, White released his debut solo album, Blunderbuss, which received wide critical acclaim. His second studio album, Lazaretto, was released on June 10, 2014. He has been ranked No. 17 on Rolling Stone's list of "The 100 Greatest Guitarists". White's popular and critical success with The White Stripes enabled him to collaborate as a solo artist with other renowned musicians, such as Beck, the Rolling Stones, Jeff Beck, Alicia Keys, Bob Dylan, Wanda Jackson, Electric Six, and Loretta Lynn, whose 2004 album Van Lear Rose he produced and performed on. In 2006, White became a founding member of the rock band the Raconteurs. In 2009, he became a founding member and drummer of his third commercially successful group, the Dead Weather. He was awarded the title of "Nashville Music City Ambassador" by the Nashville mayor Karl Dean in 2011. He is a board member of the Library of Congress' National Recording Preservation Foundation, a music historian, collector and philanthropist, as well as an advocate for analog technology and recording techniques. Links To Peel When not busy touring or producing albums with the Stripes, White would sometimes perform on other artist's records. Early in his career he worked with Soledad Brothers. Later, he provided backing vocals to Wildbunch's (later to change their name to Electric Six) 'Danger! High Voltage', which reached number 2 in the UK Singles Chart in 2003. In a cameo appearance, he played keyboards on the Von Bondies live Maida Vale set broadcast on 22 November 2001. White appeared in the 2003 film Cold Mountain, for which he also supplied five tracks to the soundtrack. Peel went to see the film on 28 January 2004 just it seems because of White's role in it. Concurrent with his work with White Stripes, White performed solo on compilation albums and recorded a live acoustic session for Peel's show that was broadcast on 03 February 2004. On the same programme, Peel interviewed Jack about his career and the pair played each other records they'd brought along. After Peel's death, White paid tribute to Peel on John Peel's Record Box, broadcast on Channel 4 in 2005. Sessions 1. Recorded: 2004-01-30 in the Live Lounge at Yalding House. Broadcast: 03 February 2004. *Who's To Say / Jack The Ripper / Never Far Away / Van Lear Rose Other Shows Played ;2001 *10 October 2001: Psycho Daisies (7" b-side of 'Some Other Guy') Italy (Hentchman featuring Jack White) ;2003 *23 December 2003: 'Never Far Away (LP - Cold Mountain)' (DMZ/Columbia/Sony) ;2004 *06 January 2004: 'Christmas Time Will Soon Be Over (LP - Cold Mountain)' (DMZ/Columbia/Sony) *29 January 2004: Never Far Away (Album, OST: Cold Mountain (Music From The Miramax Motion Picture)) Columbia *05 May 2004: Loretta Lynn: Portland Oregon (LP - Van Lear Rose) Interscope (features White on backing vocals) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists